


your love, pushing me

by Squidbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Canon Non-Binary Character, Dirty Talk, Dom Peter Nureyev, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Juno Steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitch
Summary: Juno's never been crazy about wearing lingerie, but that's definitely going to change.





	your love, pushing me

Juno's never been crazy about wearing lingerie, but that's definitely going to change.

 

It's not that he thinks he's ugly or anything, but he's just never felt this _sexy._ It's hard not to feel that way when Peter is looking at him like _this._

 

Juno's wearing a lacy white bralette with little hooks in it to keep the leg garters up over his panties. His stockings are lacy and that pure pretty white that doesn't deserve to be on Juno's skin. Juno himself is just sitting up unceremoniously against the headboard, with his legs spread, so that Nureyev has a clear view of every inch of him.

 

And Peter Nureyev is taking every inch in. Peter is the one who picked out the outfit, so he must be pretty proud of himself. His eyes are dark and hungry. He's only got his boxers on, which is also very nice. He strips those off, and crawls onto the bed, between Juno's legs. His breath shakes. Nureyev's fingers stroke over his legs.

 

His hand slides from his waist, over the cup of the bra. His thumb strokes over his nipple, and Juno watches as his head, hair dark, and feathery, duck down to suck at the other nipple through the lace. He dips the hand that was playing with his nipple under the lace, and Juno stifles a moan.

 

“What a pretty little slut.” Peter murmurs, his mouth hot against Juno's neck, and his lips grazing just enough for Juno to crave more. He travels back to his chest. “Dressed so nice, in slutty clothes that I bought, and why?”

 

Juno spreads his legs wider, feeling a whine in his throat. “Because you wanted-” He's cut off by a moan when Peter bites at his nipple.

 

“Because I wanted you to.” Nureyev finishes. He whispers it, like it's a secret. “And you'll do whatever I want, won't you, love?”

 

Juno feels a hand press up against his cock through the lace, and start to rub at him. Heat pools in his gut, and he can't help the bucking motion he makes. “Yeah!” He gasps. “Please just-”

 

Peter swats at his thigh. “Ah, ah, my pretty little slut. I'm making the demands tonight.” His head goes further down, and while he's travelling he licks a single stripe along Juno's clothed cock, hard in the panties.

 

He kisses at his thighs, playing with the leg garters. He seems to like them a lot. His fingers stroke over the fabric, and spreads along his thighs. His lips find themselves on the insides of his thighs, close enough to his cock, to make Juno writhe. He can feel hickeys start to form there. Peter hums softly.

 

He pulls away, and Juno feels the loss like the cold of Oldtown at night after ma had kicked him out. He doesn't know why it hurts that badly, but Peter can read it on his face, and rectify it easily.

 

Nureyev strokes a thumb over his cheekbone, and gives him a soft kiss. No tongue, no lust behind it, and a very clear opening of _“we can stop if you want”._ Juno pulls him in to kiss him back.

 

“Keep going.” He pleads. “Like how it was before.”

 

Peter nods in understanding, before kissing him again. This time all heat, and tongue, and sharp teeth. He presses a sloppy kiss to his jaw when he's done. “Turn over.” He commands. “On your stomach like a good girl.” Juno turns over. He can't help but rub his clothed cock against the sheet, and whine.

 

He feels a sudden, loud slap come in contact with his ass. It leaves a stinging sensation, and a thrill run through Juno's body. Juno's body sings at the feel of it. “You don't get to do anything yourself.” another slap on his ass, and Juno pushes himself towards the feeling. “Oh, Juno.” He laughs. “This is supposed to be punishment.” He can feel Peters mouth at the small of his back, and Juno's legs twitch in wanting. “Such a slut for me.”

 

Juno whimpers. “Please, Nureyev-”

 

Another slap, this time on the opposite cheek. “What was that?”

 

Juno buffs against the sheets, too aroused and filled with desire to deny him. “Peter.” He whines. “Please, Peter.”

 

He leaves hickeys down Juno's back, right above his ass. “On your knees.” He commands, patting Juno's thigh.

 

Juno hurries to lift his ass up, pulling his legs closer together, in anticipation, guessing Nureyev's next course of action. He's easier to read in the bedroom, especially with all the lengths he goes to, making sure Juno is comfortable, and happy.

 

He pulls the panties down, and strokes a thumb over his opening, spreading his cheeks. Then there's the wet feeling of Peter's tongue on his perineum, and traveling back up to the more sensitive parts. He works slowly, taking his time. Long, languid licks, his hands squeezing his ass, and pulling him backwards while Juno moans against the sheets.

 

This is probably Juno's favorite thing to recieve during sex. Especially with Peter. His tongue working on his rim, and then slipping _past_ , still going so slow. Everything about it. Peter's tongue on him, in him. His hands squeezing at his thighs, and has Juno's body arching and curling all on its own.

 

His hands scrabble on the sheets and he moans out gasps. “I need-my hands-Peter, I can't-” he feels a sob build in his throat.

 

“My little slut.” And Juno writhes at feeling the vibration against him. “And you so badly want to please me, don't you?”

 

“Yes.” Juno moans, but Peter is pulling away. He's about to turn around to beg Nureyev to keep going, but he swats at his ass again.

 

“Bad girl, Juno. I'll be back with some restraints. How does that sound?” His voice sounds so smug and self absorbed, Juno isn't sure whether he finds it attractive or annoying.

 

“Yes.” Juno replies.

 

Peter's nails scrape across his scalp and he pulls on his hair. “Now, now, Juno, good girls use their manners.”

 

“Please, Peter, I want you to tie me up.” He can hear the whine in his voice.

 

Peter gives him an irritatingly pleased smile. “Good girl.” Nureyev has no right to sound so put together and attractive while Juno is falling apart like this.

 

Peter does come back, with rope that he ties around Juno's wrists. He settles back where he was, taking a second to practice the curve of his ass like he's learning a new art.

 

First, Juno feels his hot breath. Then Peter just keeps _going,_ for however long he wants to.

 

Long enough that the rope on his wrists no longer feels foreign or scratchy. They've made themselves at home. Not long enough to lose circulation, not that Juno's very focused on it at this second. Not with Peter's tongue working over him, and the feeling of his sanity dissipating. He's sure his voice conveys how he feels. He's been writhing and begging for ages.

 

He's been in this position long enough that he's given up on keeping himself up. His chest is flat against the sheets, his wrists tied together, his head between them, and the rope slotted between the gaps in the headboard. He keeps rubbing his chest against the sheets, the sensation on his nipples making his toes curl.

 

His knees, on the other hand, are pressed against the bed, his legs spread as far as he can, without tearing the panties. His ass is in the air, waiting for the next amazing torture that Nureyev has been putting him through all this time.

 

“Juno.” He breathes. “You're really such a beautiful lady.”

 

Juno only moans in response, and that moan turns more lewd as Peter works his tongue over him again. He can feel himself so close to the edge. He knows he could say fuck it to the panties, thrust into the bed, and give himself sweet release, but he's been so good. He wants Peter to tell him how good he's been, and maybe let him watch Peter come.

 

He knows how much Peter likes hearing Juno beg, so he moans a string of pleas between his sobs. For a few seconds he can't even make coherent sentences. Just _please, Peter,_ and _more, I need it._

 

“Do you want to come, Juno?” He takes his mouth away to say the words, before licking a long strip, and letting his tongue play with him.

 

Juno bites his lip, so he doesn't scream out “ _Fucking obviously!”._ Peter doesn't let him be bratty without consequences, and as much as Juno likes those consequences sometimes, he doesn't think he can hold on much longer. He _needs_ to come. “Yes,” He moans, his words louder than her means for them to be. “Please, Peter, I need you, I need- _fuck.”_ Juno let's his mouth hang open as he pushes his tongue inside Juno again. He's gotten much looser over the course of this, so it's easy.

 

Peter strokes his thighs softly, before dipping in between them to stroke his cock.

 

Juno can feel the orgasm in every inch of his body. Peter's still working tongue, his hand around him. The moans that push their way through his throat, nearly silent, because it's so good. His body is tight like a piano wire, and he feels like he's snapping.

 

When he's done his body relaxes in that position. His body is so sensitive that when Peter unties his wrists and turns him on his back, he moans softly. He comes back down to earth soon after that, and watches as Peter wraps a hand around himself.

 

Juno whines out his disapproval, using the last of his energy to turn back on his knees, on the bed, towards Peter this time. That of whom is sitting there, his cock hard as hell, looking like he's on the verge of coming just by watching Juno.

 

And isn't _that_ a thought. Juno might never have felt this sexy before, but it's definitely not a bad thing. The thought, someone as gorgeous and composed as Peter, like _this_ over a lady like Juno Steel.

 

Juno crawls between his knees, and lets out a whimper. “I wanna suck your dick.” He whines. “Please.”

 

Peter looks like he's fighting a war in his own brain. “But you must be tired, love, I-”

 

“I _wanna,”_ Juno begs. “Please? I've been a good girl.”

 

Peter's breath turns shaky, and he looks down at Juno with dark eyes that might turn Juno to putty. He's already halfway there. “Go ahead, dear. Satisfy me.”

 

Juno eagerly takes his cock in his hand, and turns his head so that he can lick at the tip slowly enough to make Peter shake. Then he takes all of him in his mouth. Base to tip, and he can feel him in his throat. He does that a few more times, basically fucking his own throat with Peter's cock. He could die happy here.

 

Peter's hand tight in his hair, his breath shaky and on the edge of a song. The taste of his cock on his tongue not pleasant, and not gross, but so undeniably Peter Nureyev. The feeling of his hips bucking underneath him when Juno moans around his dick.

 

Juno takes him into his throat again, and he can feel him cumming down his throat more than anything. He pulls back his cock so the Juno can catch it on his tongue.

 

Juno lays his head on Peter's thigh. For a few seconds it's just that. Juno's head on his thigh, his eyes hooded while long fingers stroke through his hair.

 

Peter takes care of the mess and such for the most part. He let's Juno doze on the bed, only having him move so he can strip the sheets. He takes the lingerie off of him, and kisses his wrists. He wraps the two of them in blankets, and holds Juno's hands as he starts to drip into sleep. “That was wonderful, Juno. You were so good. You're so beautiful, lovely.” he mutters. His hands are soothing when they travel to his hair. “I love you, dear. You're the most amazing man I've ever met. A goddess.” Juno tucks his head under Nureyev's chin, and let's himself fall asleep to the sound of his love whispering the softest things in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting??? Good,,,,


End file.
